swvanguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus Baneron Holysword
Cyrus Baneron (pronounced Bané-ron) is a noble of Arathi and a Sergeant in the Stormwind Vanguard. He is in his late fifties, and having almost all his life served in wars. He is a joyfull character, never being far from a laugh. He is also quite a drunk, spending much time drinking. But one must not let such things decive one, for he is always focused and on his guard, even when hes acting like a fool. History Cyrus was born in the city of Stromgarde, growing up with the constant infighting in the city. He was born in the family of Baneron, a quite influential noble family of Arathi. During the age of sixteen he was given his sword and sent into the fighting on the streets against the syndicate. He stayed, fighting for his life all day every day for almost ten years, having a close bond to his brother, Eposon, and the love of his life, Johanna. He met Johanna one day on the streets, thoose yet to be captured by the syndicate, and it was love at first sight, or so he tells it. After ten years, he left Eposon with his infant brother Olah, to leave to Stormwind with Johanna, When he arrived at Stormwind, he quickly noticed that in this city, nothing was given lightly. He was hired by the guard, were he served for five years before going out into the war. He took part in the war against the Horde on the frontiers of the barrens, were he earned the rank of Sergeant and was discovered by a paladin named Varon. Varon noticed that the young man possesed a connection to the light, and took him under his wing When he had been a paladin for a short time, he and his mentor were sent to a town in the forests of Silverpine. When they arrived, the horde sprang from everywere, coming at the paladins and their follow of fifteen soldiers. The fellowship retreated back to a cathedral, were they held of the horde untill they entered from the windows. It was here Cyrus gained the name of Holysword, when he yelled a cry to the light and hurrled his sword at the closest warrior. The warrior just happened to be the leader of the warband, beeing pierced by the sword. The horde were discouraged by this deed, and lost the will to fight and fell back. When they returned to Stormwind, he was met by Lady Hyldae of Lordaeron, whom had been told of his deed, and saw this as a sign. Several years later, in the Order of Lordaeron, he witnessed the fall of Lordaeron by the hands of the Lich King, and togheter with his fellows, they entered the offensive against the scourge. When the lady Hyldae fell, he felt that it was hopeless to pursue her goal, and left the army He soon entered the navy, quickly rising in rank untill he became first mate of The Darkest Dawn. He later became captain when his captain died, but he lost his leg to it. Luckily, a friend of his managed to re-attach it, even though he has ever since had problems with his left leg. Now he serves as a Lieutenant in the Stormwind Vanguard, but he feels that his story is reaching its end. He has now taken up the old saying Alea iacta Est or The Die is Cast He took part in the dalaran crusade against Xi'on, holding off felguards and voidwalkers togheter with Edmund Renfield and a woman from the dalaran shades. He not only earned a promotion but got a healthy, competative relationship with Edmund, as they kept count on how many they killed and it ended in a draw at twenty-five. Cyrus has no ill feelings about anyone in the Vanguard (even if he sometimes doubts the Admiral is truly healthy in the mind) but has grown a good relationship with Edmund, Private Wildram, Corporal Leras and Lt Blackmane. Appearance Cyrus is, like other folks from arathi, a very tall man, standing head and shoulder above most others. He only has one eye and he has lost his left ring-finger. He always wears his familys ornate armor, made of gold mixed with truesilver, even if he always complains that it is like butter for a sword. Personality Cyrus is a drunk, merry fellow, always feeling that he should make everyone be friends, as he belives that victory cannot be achived unless one loves one another like a family member. He is never far from ale, and never says no to a drink. He is, nontheless, a very calculating and suspicious man, always focused and on his guard, even if he tries to hide it. Filosophy Cyrus is very pious to the Light, seeing that making things better for others, even if a few, might make it better for all. He wishes to see the world happy, without war and dissease, with only the sorrows that come from such things as the death of a relative. He also consider his dream a childish one, seeing as nothing of it will ever come true. Divine Cyrus has reached what the followers of the light call the highest enlightment, meening his eyes (or eye, as he has lost one) glows blue. He, however, says that there is no point or limit, and that there is always another level to reach untill one can be perfected. It is speculated that it is this insight that has granted him the honor of the blue eyes Look on other races Cyrus has no ill feelings about any of the alliance races, and even respect most of the horde races, such as the Orcs and Taurens. He despises the Undead, as he sees them as a failure of mankind. Dwarfs : He has a vast respect for the dwarfs, most of it from them being the only ones who are avle to outdrink them Humans : He is blindly loyal to his own race. Night Elves : He feels no ill feelings with the night elves, although he feels that they are abit cowardice, to almost always stray from battle Draenei : Knowing little of the mysterious races, he is quite indiferent towards them Worgen : Even if he accepts and respect them as a people of the Alliance, he is never easy around them (With the exeption of Sgt. Renfield). Gnomes : He highly respects the gnomes ingenuety. Orcs : He respects the orcs for their battlelust, and is quite sad that they must be enemies. Although these thoughs has never halted his blade from slicing through orc flesh Tauren : Cyrus respects the Tauren, not only for their love of the earth, but also for them not faltering from battle. He has been known to let taurens live, when it was not necessary to kill them, such as one who surrender. Goblins : He feels nothing bad about the goblins, as they are exelent opportunists. Blood Elfs : He feels that the blood elves cannot be trusted, and that they are traitors every single one. Trolls : He feels nothing ill of trolls Undead : He hates the undead with all his heart, wishing nothing more than to see them littered before him, with the little blood their dead bodies still harbor shed across his blade.